Hela
|gender = Female |title = Goddess of Death Chief of the Legion of Asgard (formerly) Executioner of Asgard (formerly) Princess of Asgard (formerly) Queen of Asgard (formerly) |age = Thousands of yearsCate Blanchett on Why Hela Isn't Necessarily Evil |movie = ''Thor: Ragnarok |game = Thor: God of Thunder ( version only) |actor = Cate Blanchett |voice actor = Jessie Seely |status = Deceased |DOD = 2017Thor: Ragnarok[https://www.cnet.com/news/comic-con-2017-new-thor-ragnarok-trailer-and-panel-marvel-hulk/ Thor: Ragnarok is 2 years after Avengers: Age of Ultron, 4 years after Thor: The Dark World.]}} Hela Odinsdottir was the Asgardian Goddess of Death and the former Executioner of Asgard. Imprisoned in Hel for millennia by her father Odin, Hela was released from her prison following his death and set out to exact vengeance against those responsible while simultaneously engaging in a series of encounters with her younger brother Thor. Biography Rise and Fall Conquests with Odin The oldest child of King Odin Borson, Hela served as her father's executioner and the leader of the Einherjar, helping him conquer the Nine Realms. Odin, however, saw Hela's over-ambitiousness as a threat and ultimately was forced to battle her. After defeating her, Odin banished her from Asgard, imprisoning his only daughter in Hel for millennia with his life force acting as the lock to her prison. Odin then proceeded to write her out of Asgard's history, even going so far as to replace the mural depicting her conquests in the throne room of his palace with images of his new children.Thor: Ragnarok Failing to Break Free Hela once attempted to escape from Hel, prompting Odin to send the Valkyries to stop her. She was defeated and sent back to her prison, but not before successfully overpowering the Valkyries and, with the exception of their leader Brunhilde, executing them in cold blood. Freedom Confrontation in Norway and Loki.]] After the death of Odin, his power over Hela's imprisonment waned until their was no force keeping her at bay. She stepped out of a portal-like gateway soon after, musing that she would have liked to see her father die. Confronted by Thor and Loki, she had a humorous encounter and was shocked when Thor introduces himself as her sibling, saying he does not look like Odin at all. When Loki attempts to make a truce, Hela sarcastically stated he sounded more like Odin. Forgoing all civilness, Hela authoritatively asked her younger brothers to bow down before her, as she is their new queen. Thor defiantly refused and promptly launches Mjølnir at her, but as the hammer's first wielder, she easily caught it. Skirmish in the Bifrost Thor, incredulous, declared such a thing impossible, but Hela merely replied that he had no idea the possibilities that await, followed immediately by her proceeding to destroy the hammer with her bare hands. Panicking, Loki orders Fandral to take him and Thor back but Hela swiftly follows, leaping into the light of the Bifrost after the two, where she knocked Loki out of Bifrost Bridge after catching and throwing back his knife. She proceeds to chase Thor, subduing him him before blasting him out of Bifrost as well. She arrives at Heimdall's Observatory, Asgard, shortly after. Siege of Asgard Upon arriving in Asgard, Hela swiftly killed Volstagg and Fandral but spared Skurge after he chose to side with her. Hela then slaughtered the Einhejars with ease and killed Hogun and officially took over Asgard as the new Queen. Duel in the Asgardian Palace To be added Battle of the Rainbow Bridge To be added Destruction of Asgard To be added Personality Hela has a raging, ambitious personality. Her easily-angered and impatient nature make her prone to killing and maiming anyone who stands in her way. These traits made her an effective and brutal leader, and essential to Asgard's violent conquest of the Nine Realms. However, when Odin saw her over-ambitious goals to be a risk to his ruling over Asgard, especially considering how powerful she is, Odin banished her from Asgard for several millennia. After her freedom, she immediately conquered Asgard and Heimdall himself said she was so power-hungry that if she could access the Bifrost Bridge, she would conquer all of The Nine Realms and even all the Cosmos. Hela was also extremely resentful of her imprisonment at the hands of her own father Odin, who she at first appears to be loyal enough to at first that she willingly executed his will and helped him conquer the Nine Realms. She gleefully mocked his death and openly expressed her wish to have been able to see it herself. However, she also feels highly betrayed by Odin due to her imprisonment, as she was quickly angered by the fake displays of The Castle that displayed only Odin, Thor and Loki as well as his peaceful conquering of the Nine Realms to the point that she immediately threw her swords at those false images and shattered them to reveal the true images of Odin's violent deeds. Powers and Abilities Powers Hela possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among Asgardians. However, being part of Asgard's royal family, (more specifically the eldest child of Odin), her attributes are significantly superior to those of any other Asgardians, even her younger brother Thor, as she can draw power from Asgard itself to increase her own might, with the coming of Ragnarök being necessary to take her down. This makes Hela incredibly powerful, and an almost unstoppable foe for Thor and the Revengers, with only Surtur at full power, and Odin in his prime, having enough power to defeat her. *'Asgardian Physiology': As the eldest child of Odin, Hela has tremendous superhuman abilities and supernatural powers, far superior to those of any other Asgardian, even her younger brother Thor. It appears only the late Odin in his prime surpassed Hela's power among Asgardians, making Hela the second most powerful Asgardian of her time and one of the most powerful beings in the Nine Realms. **'Superhuman Strength': Hela possesses tremendous levels of superhuman strength, which allowed her to single-handedly wipe out all of the Valkyries (with only their leader barely surviving), and to even easily catch Mjølnir with one hand after it was thrown at her with full speed, before crushing it in her hand with no visible effort, in spite of it being one of the most powerful weapons in existence, causing it to explode in a blast of electricity. Hela later slaughtered the Warriors Three, Skurge, and the combined might of the Einherjar with ease. Furthermore, she was able to easily physically dominate Thor himself in two of their three battles, sending him flying with her attacks,and proved to have enough strength to injure the nearly invulnerable Asgardian, easily overpowered and tossed Valkyrie. away. Even after Thor gained his full powers, Hela proved to be still too strong for him. Only a fully-empowered Surtur and Odin at his prime was stronger than Hela, with Odin imprisoning her in Hel and Surtur managing to destroy her by destroying Asgard.. **'Superhuman Durability': Hela's body, much like that of Thor, appears nigh-invulnerable, although her durability surpasses even her brother's, which allowed Hela to easily block spear strikes from a Gungnir-wielding Thor with her bare hands, and to even catch Mjølnir without injury. Hela was even unharmed after grabbing a handful of the Eternal Flame, stabbed by Einherjar's sword right through the chest without damage, stabbed by Gungnir by Thor and emerged completely unharmed after a fully-empowered Thor hit her with massive lightning bolts. Indeed, only revived and enhanced Surtur's Twilight Sword was able to crush her, thus sending the Goddess of Death into oblivion. **'Superhuman Stamina': Like all Asgardians, Hela's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of humans or normal Asgardians, allowing her to defeat numerous Asgardians, as well as fight against the combined might of Thor and Valkyrie without tiring. **'Superhuman Speed': Hela can move at exceptionally high speeds, as she was fast enough to keep up with and even outpace Thor and Valkyrie in combat, as well as even being fast enough to catch Mjølnir with one hand. **'Superhuman Agility': Hela naturally possesses greater agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination than that of a human, and even most other Asgardians, with her managing to dodge and outpace Thor and Valkyrie's attacks for the majority of her battles with them and easily jump through a crater and land fully on her feet. **'Pseudo-Immortality': Hela has way surpassed the age of 5,000 years without getting older. Odin himself was unable to kill her despite holding superior power over her and was forced to only banish her for eternity after defeating her because Hela would only die when Asgard got destroyed in Ragnarök, something that he wanted to avoid. She truly died when Asgard was destroyed by Surtur. *'Weapon Manifestation': Hela can manifest various weapons out of different parts of her body, though she would usually generate Necroswords, daggers, spears, and axes. These weapons are incredibly durable and sharp, enough to not only instantly kill the likes of Warriors Three and Skurge, but also even pierce right through Thor's nigh-invulnerable body, with Hela thus gouging his right eye out with a Necrosword. She also manifested the Bloodaxe, which she then gave to Skurge. Hela later generated oversized blades to pierce Surtur with, but that ultimately proved ineffective against the Fire Giant. *'Necromancy': Hela, as the self-proclaimed 'Goddess of Death', can resurrect her allies, thus quickly reviving her pet wolf Fenris and an army of warriors after discovering their corpses under Odin's Vault, all in a huge blast of green infernal energy. She has ruled in the realm of Hel, where the souls of those who died without being honored are driven to. *'Earth Manipulation': Hela can control the earth surrounding her, as seen when she attempted to prevent Loki's spaceship containing the Asgardians from launching from the doomed realm, and later when she attempted to gain elevation during her short battle with Surtur. This ability appeared to stem from her supernatural connection to the land of Asgard, which subsequently would allow her to manipulate its environment to an extent. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Hela is immensely skilled and deadly in both armed and hand-to-hand combat, as she was the original owner of Mjølnir and the chief of the legion of Asgard as well as Odin's Executioner. Her skills are so great that she easily managed to singlehandedly slay the entire Einherjar army of Asgard, as well as swiftly slay all of the Warriors Three. Indeed, Hela's combat skills are superior to even those of the extremely skilled Valkyrie and Thor, with her notably able to battle both of them simultaneously, and beat Thor into submission in two of their three battles, even gouging out Thor's right eye with her Necrosword, as well as easily defeating Valkyrie in battle while she single-handedly slaughtered the Valkyries. While a fully-powered Thor (after receiving guidance from Odin's spirit) was able to almost match her to a stalemate, Hela still proved herself too much for him, necessitating Loki to resurrect Surtur and start RagnarökThor: Ragnarok. Only Odin was ever able to defeat Hela in battle, having been the one who cast her out of Asgard and imprisoned her in Hel. **'Swordmanship': While Hela usually prefers to fight with her bare hands and telekinetically hurled weapons, she is also an incredibly skilled swordswoman, typically wielding a Necroswords. Indeed, Hela's skills allowed her to easily slaughter all of Asgard's Einherjar and Valkyries and even gain the upper hand over Thor using Gungnir and easily disarm him of his blades. **'Master Martial Artist': Hela shows tremendous proficiency in hand to hand combat, as she could easily overpower Valkyrie wielding her sword while Hela was unarmed and even quickly gain the upper hand over Thor in close quarters melee combat. She was also able to slightly dominate a fully powered Thor. .]] *'Arcane Lore': Hela has been shown to have an encyclopedic knowledge of mystical artifacts and energy and also has great skill in handling them, as demonstrated when she easily caught Mjølnir (possibly due to being the hammer's original wielder) and shattered the nearly indestructable Asgardian Hammer, withstood repeated attacks from Gungnir, and withstood grabbing a handful of the Eternal Flame. She was also quickly able to tell that the Infinity Gauntlet in Odin's Vault was a fake replica, that the Casket of Ancient Winters was no longer functional, that the Crown of Surtur was supposed to be much larger, and that the Tesseract could still be useful to her. *'Expert Leader': As the Chief of the Legion of Asgard and Odin's Executioner, Hela was known to be a very effective and brutal leader, with her skills in Leadership being essential in Asgard's violent conquest of the Nine Realms. Equipment *'Mjølnir (Formerly)': Hela was the first owner of Mjølnir as the Executioner of Asgard and King Odin's first-born, until she was imprisoned in Hel by her own father. After her banishment, it was passed down to Thor, until she herself destroyed it after Thor threw the weapon at her upon her freedom. *'Necroswords': Hela is capable of manifesting Necroswords from her body, which she usually uses as throwing weapons but she also is exceptionally capable with using these swords for melee combat. These swords are more than strong and durable enough to instantly kill the Warriors Three each with a single stab, and even harm Thor. *'Bloodaxe': To be added *'Eternal Flame': Hela utilized the power of the Eternal Flame to resurrect her undead warriors as well as her loyal pet Asgardian Wolf, Fenris. Relationships Family *Buri † - Paternal Great-grandfather *Bor † - Paternal Grandfather *Odin † - Father turned Enemy *Frigga † - Mother *Thor - Brother turned Enemy and Attempted Victim *Loki - Adoptive Brother turned Enemy and Attempted Victim Allies *Fenris † - Companion *Berserkers † - Subordinates Enemies *Surtur - Killer *Asgardians - Allies turned Enemies and Attempted Victims **Einherjar - Former Subordinates turned Enemies and Victims **Valkyries - Former Subordinates turned Enemies and Victims ***Brunnhilde/Valkyrie - Attempted Victim **Heimdall **Warriors Three - Victims ***Volstagg † ***Fandral † ***Hogun † **Skurge † - Executioner turned Enemy and Victim *Revengers **Bruce Banner/Hulk *Sakaaran Rebellion **Korg **Miek Trivia *In Norse Mythology, as in the comics, Hela is the illegitimate daughter of Loki. She was raised in the care of Asgard for a time until she was appointed as ruler of Hel and Niflheim by Odin. **Additionaly, the Marvel Cinematic Universe's version of Hela presents some elements of Gorr, the God Butcher, a vengeful killer of gods who has the power of the All-Black the Necrosword.Hela Is A Mix Of The Classic Character and Gorr The God Butcher In 'Thor: Ragnarok' *Hela is the first female main antagonist in a Marvel Cinematic Universe film. Behind the Scenes *Hela was originally concived as the main villain of Thor: The Dark World, instead of Malekith.Hela Was Originally the Villain for ‘Thor: The Dark World’: Kevin Feige Talks ‘Thor: Ragnarok’ *To prepare for her role as Hela, Cate Blanchett studied , a Brazilian martial art. *Cate Blanchett accepted a role in this movie to please her children, who are Marvel comics fans. Blanchett's eldest son Dashiell John Upton suggested she take the role of Hela, saying it'd be a career boost. *One of the film's producers, Brad Winderbaum had described Cate Blanchett's performance as "an incredible performance. She’s really scary and really charming. She’s very easy to watch, very fun to be around. But very murderous and horrible at the same time." In addition, he explained that Hela's appearance in Infinity War is uncertain now.Is Cate Blanchett's Thor Ragnarok villain Hela involved? * was considered for the role of Hela. *Zoë Bell was a stunt double for Cate Blanchett in the role of Hela. References External Links * * * Category:Thor: Ragnarok Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:White Eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:High Body Count Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Surtur